


Interrupted

by oh_captain (orphan_account)



Series: One Shot Thing [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eyebrows, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was not supposed to walk in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

Derek was not supposed to walk in on the make out session.

Derek was supposed to be meeting up with Lydia so they could do their make out session. 

As soon as the alarm went off, Cora sat up so she was straddling Stiles hips while he lay under her.

The door opened and Derek walked in, holding Lydia’s hand.

Stiles froze, looking to Derek and Lydia.

Derek’s eye brows rose, and rose and Stiles was pretty sure if they got any higher they’d jump off his face. Very expressive eyebrows. 

Lydia just sighed. “We’re kicking you two out. Go.” She ordered, pulling Derek in, towards his ‘bedroom’. He didn’t really look away from Cora and Stiles until the wall separated them. 

Stiles looked to Cora. “Want to get some food?” 

"Yeah, food sounds nice." Cora agreed, smiling.

Stiles grinned back. “His face,” He whispered. Cora started to laugh.

"Oh my God! You two!" Lydia called, making Cora jump up and pull Stiles out, laughing harder.

**Author's Note:**

> always taking requests [ohcaptainstilinski](http://ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com/)


End file.
